New Year's Rockin' Eve
by mizperceived
Summary: A quick glimpse into part of the celebration taking place at 7th Heaven. Rated T for Tequila!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Final Fantasy VII, they are the sole creative property of SquareEnix, nor do I make a profit from this endeavor. However, I will gain carpal tunnel syndrome eventually and I do take ownership my insanity and perversity.  
>Title: New Year's at 7th Heaven<br>Warnings: language, au, alcohol, occ-ness, etc. All the goodness of Reno!  
>Rating: T for Turning the page on the Calendar and welcoming a New Year!<br>Pairings: a cacophony of pairing if you squint but mainly Reno and his boy Jack. Jack Daniels that is!  
>Summary: It's the blowout of the year and you're invited to party like a ROCK STAR at 7th Heaven!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Rockin' Eve<br>**_Final Fantasy 7 Style_

* * *

><p>"Hell yeah," Reno cheered as he watched his partner in crime, Rude; beat Barrett in the ultimate beer chugging contest. "That's my boy, yo," Reno crowed as he patted the bald man on the back as Barrett shook his head in disgust before belching and moving towards the make shift DJ Booth.<p>

Tonight was THE party night of the year, New Year's Eve and the party at 7th Heaven was in full swing even though there was a lack of large crowd. It was the only major party night that the bar was closed to the public and only because Rufus agreed to pay an obscene amount of money to keep his Turks, namely Tseng, happy by partying in a relatively secure area.

"Oh Ts-en-g," Rufus wailed in a sing-song voice. "I got some sa-ke with your name-y," the tipsy blonde with flushed cheeks sauntered over to the corner that was a private haven to Tseng and a broody Vincent Valentine.

Vincent had been twirling a glass of red wine for a good ten minutes or so as he watched the drunken revelers dance to the thumping urban beat.

"Hey! Turn off that ga'damn hippity hoppity shit and put on some real music," Cid sneered as he slammed down another long neck bottle of domestic beer.

"Heh, the good ol' boy wants some rock yo," Reno smirked as he pushed Barrett out of the way and queued up the next song. There was a long pause as Reno walked around the DJ pit and climbed atop the bar, crouching down to grab an almost full bottle of Jack Daniels from the shelf area.

The opening guitar twangs of the song had Cid screaming out a 'Fuck Yea!' across the bar as Reno looked over his shoulder and winked at Cloud who now was manning the DJ area, lip syncing the part of the song that said to "Turn it up!"

"Big wheels keep on turnin'," Reno sang as Cid joined him up on the bar to serenade the party goers. As Cid stood stationary for the most part, Reno decided to bring forth his inner 'Rock Star' and proceeded to strut up and down the bar top.

Tifa shook her head in bemusement as Rude and Elena catcalled their friend and superior as Yuffie was instructing Vincent, Rufus and Tseng on the proper techniques on how to 'make it rain on them hoes.' Reno at that moment was thrusting his pelvis all around while pouring out alcohol into the eager and waiting mouths of his fellow partiers.

Meanwhile, relegated to sitting in the stairwell that led upstairs, Denzel and Marlene watched with wide eyes as the normally stern and stoic adults were acting anything but.

"There nothing but…," Denzel started.

"Sadly, yes. The adult humans are acting like," Nanaki cut in.

"Assholes," Marlene finished as she nodded her head. Proud that she used a word she had recently learned from Cid as he was driving her to school the other day.

"Ah, yes," the mutant dog like creature reluctantly agreed. "Let us go upstairs. I shall tell you a story of how the dawning of a New Year was celebrated ages ago. Hopefully we won't be traumatized by this fiasco," he shuddered as Reno's shirt landed less than three feet from his front paws. "Come children; let the adults celebrate New Year's tonight and tomorrow we shall bang all of the pots and pans really loud to help them celebrate."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know… I think I've had too much Cap'n!_  
><em>Happy New Year!<em>


End file.
